


Un Disegno Più Grande

by DrGraceHowell



Series: A Larger Picture (italian and English version) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanfiction, Love Stories, Multi, Novel, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Rating May Change, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGraceHowell/pseuds/DrGraceHowell
Summary: Ci siamo lasciati che eravamo due ragazzi, ignari del dolore, con grandi sogni e speranze. Ci siamo ritrovati da uomo e donna, con cicatrici più profonde e fardelli più pesanti, meno incantati dalla vita. Ma capaci ancora di rendere, insieme, la galassia un posto più accogliente.Star Trek: Discovery fanfiction su Christopher PikeCosa sarebbe successo nella seconda stagione se Chris avesse rivisto l'amore della sua vita sulla Discovery?Versione italiana di "A Larger Picture"





	1. Personaggi

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ambientata sulla Discovery, in quella che per noi è la seconda stagione. Il filo degli eventi rimarrà lo stesso, seguirò l'ordine delle puntate e cercherò di mantenere le cose più importanti. Ma l'inserimento della protagonista (inventata da me) cambierà radicalmente molti aspetti e molti momenti della storia. Verranno citati gli episodi e i momenti in cui i dialoghi e le vicende prenderanno vita.  
> Citerò alcuni passi di alcuni libri, ma soprattutto di uno in particolare, che sarà un simbolo per i protagonisti. Il libro è "La sottile armonia degli opposti" di Nicola Bolaffi, poco conosciuto ma di inestimabile valore per me.  
> È la mia prima storia, sono ben accetti suggerimenti e critiche di qualsiasi genere.  
> Ah, ovviamente, spoiler a go go.  
> Divertitevi!

Grace Howell ha trent'anni, è nata sulla Terra, in una città del nord Italia dove la sua famiglia ha vissuto per intere generazioni. È bassetta, con un fisico magro e tonico, occhi color nocciola e capelli castani che incorniciano un viso delicato, un po' da bambina, che a fatica dimostra la sua età. Grace è figlia di due ufficiali della flotta, la madre è una criminologa, capo della sicurezza, mentre il padre è un'astrofisico, nel ruolo di ufficiale scientifico. Lavorano entrambi a bordo della Al Batani, dove Grace passa gran parte della sua infanzia. È un periodo felice per lei quello della giovinezza, i suoi genitori sono sempre presenti e vivere su una nave le ha permesso di nutrire la sua innata curiosità e una grande passione per la scienza e l'esplorazione. A quattordici anni entra all'accademia, dove ha inizio un periodo di transizione che la cambia profondamente, e le permette di trasformarsi in una giovane adulta. A diciotto anni, dopo essersi diplomata a pieni voti,  si iscrive alla scuola di Medicina, come ha sempre sognato da quando era bambina. Dimostra fin da subito un'attitudine particolare per la materia e si laurea a ventidue anni, con un anno di anticipo, uno dei pochissimi casi in tutta la storia della scuola medica della Flotta. Dopo la laurea, decide di lavorare come medico di bordo e durante la specializzazione in neuroscienze, prende servizio sulla USS Yorktown, dove rimarrà per un anno e mezzo, per poi dedicarsi alla ricerca e alla cura dei pazienti sulla Terra per cinque anni. Dopo lo scoppio della guerra con i Klingon e a causa un dolore incolmabile per la perdita di persone a lei care,  decide di tornare a servire attivamente su una nave stellare, per aiutare la federazione combattendo direttamente in prima linea. Ottiene un posto come ufficiale medico capo sulla Discovery, dove inizia a crearsi nuove amicizie e riesce a mettere da parte il suo doloroso passato.

È una donna sveglia, incredibilmente intelligente e bella, con un arguto senso dell'umorismo, ed è fedelissima alla Federazione e ai suoi ideali, è sempre la prima a sacrificarsi per i suoi cari e colleghi. È uno spirito libero, a volte incontrollabile, ed è estremamente testarda; per questo ha difficoltà a stare a regole e situazioni che lei non condivide, rischiando di mettere a rischio la sua vita e quella dei suoi compagni. È tanto orgogliosa e a tutti i costi vuole sempre emergere, superare i suoi stessi limiti, prendendosi a volte più responsabilità di quelle che dovrebbe. Quando il suo vecchio amore e capitano Christopher Pike prende il comando della nave, la sua vita cambia per sempre, e ricomincia a ricordare la loro bollente relazione e i momenti più felici passanti insieme  a bordo della Yorktown, epoca in cui la vita sembrava meno crudele e più semplice.

* * *

 Christopher Pike ha trentasei anni. Nasce e cresce sulla Terra, nella città di Mojave, in Nord America. Il padre, l'ammiraglio Josh Pike, era all'epoca un professore della flotta stellare, insegnava Scienze e religioni comparate e per la sua deformazione professionale, viaggiava molto per missioni diplomatiche trascurando la moglie e i due figli. La madre era una maestra delle  elementari, trascorse la sua vita tra la cura dei figli e il suo lavoro. Morì di un grave morbo senza cura all'età di cinquant'anni, quando Christopher ne aveva solo venti. Chris ha un rapporto conflittuale con suo padre, che non è mai stato capace di creare un rapporto con i figli. Il fratello minore di Christopher, Thomas, dieci anni più piccolo, dopo la morte della madre viene cresciuto dal fratello, unico suo punto di riferimento. Insieme riusciranno a crearsi una famiglia e a ricominciare da soli senza il padre, che non è riuscito a star vicino ai figli dopo la morte della madre.  A quattrodici anni viene ammesso all'accademia, dimostrando di essere sempre uno dei migliori. Finita l'accademia con il massimo dei voti, si iscrive alla scuola per piloti e dopo tre anni prende servizio come collaudatore di navette, ma ben presto emergono incredibili doti di leadership e dopo solo un anno dalla fine della scuola per piloti viene selezionato per la scuola di comando. Finito il percorso, a ventisei anni, ottiene un incarico come pilota con il grado di tenente sulla Yorktown, dove rimarrà per tre anni. A ventinove, diventa primo ufficiale sulla Neptune, ma dopo aver condotto  egregiamente una delicata missione diplomatica, la Flotta riconosce il suo valore e gli assegna il grado di capitano. In questi anni, le sue onorificenze sono state numerose, il successo del suo operato incontestabile. Anch'egli è un fuoriclasse nel suo lavoro, è un ufficiale dagli incrollabili ideali e valori,  sacrifica ogni cosa per il bene della sua nave e del suo equipaggio. Ottiene il comando della USS Kentucky, dove rimane per due anni e dopo si sposta al comando dell'Enterprise, la nave ammiraglia della Flotta. È stato lontano con il suo vascello dalla Terra durante la guerra con i Klingon e, appena ha potuto,  si è riscattato dalla colpa che sentiva di aver dentro accettando il comando della Discovery. Chris è alto, muscoloso, ha grandi occhi azzurri e capelli neri, ormai un po' più bianchi. È intelligente, simpatico e fortemente empatico, oltre che in uomo dai principi solidissimi. Tende a chiudersi con le persone, non riesce mai a chiedere realmente aiuto e ciò lo porta a tenersi tutto dentro e ad implodere a distanza di tempo. La sua grande sensibilità a volte gli è di ostacolo, sull'onda delle emozioni prende decisioni di cui a volte si pente. Il suo incontro con Grace, dopo sette anni dall'ultima volta che si erano visti, gli farà mettere in discussione tutto ciò in cui pensava di credere: capirà meglio se stesso, la sua anima e il suo lavoro.


	2. Prologo

> - _Kyd... ti prego..._
> 
> _-Devo andare Chris... tu faresti lo stesso, lo sai bene._
> 
> _-Lo so. Ma è difficile._
> 
> _-E pensi che per me non lo sia?_
> 
> _-È una merda per tutti e due, lo so._
> 
> _-Devo partire tra due ore Chris. Ti voglio. Per l'ultima volta._
> 
> _-Ti voglio anch'io Kyd... ma non voglio complicare le cose._
> 
> _-Sono già complicate così... e voglio ricordarmi ogni singolo istante di quel poco che ci rimane insieme_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il prologo!   
> Dalla prossima parte la storia inizierà realmente!  
> Spero vi piacerà!


	3. Ep. 1 "Fratello" (pt. 1)

L'infermeria è vuota stamattina. E potrei dire, per fortuna. La guerra ha sfiancato tutti e il dipartimento medico della Discovery è stato ogni giorno pieno di feriti. Ora che la guerra è finita tutto finirà per essere solo un brutto ricordo. O almeno, quasi tutto. Il dolore della perdita dei miei amici e colleghi sarà difficile da rimuovere. Una fitta mi schiaccia il petto ogni volta che penso a Janet, a Bill, a Mary, a... Hugh. Hugh... Il mio migliore amico, un medico eccezionale. L'infermeria della Discovery è un posto come un altro senza la sua presenza per me. Devo mettermi in testa che è il momento di iniziare un nuovo capitolo e di andare avanti, lasciarmi la guerra alle spalle. Anche se mi ha segnata più di quello che avrei mai pensato. Ho deciso di rimanere sulla Discovery, di rimanere ancora in trincea e aiutare a ricostruire ciò che la guerra ha distrutto, e aiutare la federazione e trovare lo spirito d'avventura e l'amore per l'esplorazione che è andato via via sbiadendo a ogni battaglia. E poi il mio lavoro mi piace, è appagante. Mi sento utile e di certo non ci si annoia, e posso portare avanti le mie ricerche anche nello spazio profondo, potendo nello stesso tempo esplorare la galassia, come ho sempre desiderato. Un posto come ufficiale medico capo a neanche trent'anni non è male, ho raggiunto traguardi che molti altri medici non raggiungono dopo decenni di esperienza. Spero solo che il nuovo capitano sia la persona giusta per iniziare a vivere di nuovo, per poter iniziare a esplorare di nuovo l'universo, così da ritrovare il sorriso nonostante il vuoto creato dalla perdita dei miei colleghi e di Hugh, che niente potrà mai colmare.

La nave esce dalla curvatura, avverto il ronzio familiare dei motori che si fa più lieve ogni istante che passa. Strano, l'arrivo era previsto alle 10.00, ma sono solo le 9.30, ci siamo fermati prima. Dalla plancia non arrivano novità, non so cosa stia succedendo.

-Dottoressa, la vogliono in plancia. Sta arrivando il capitano-. La voce della dottoressa Wren mi risveglia dai miei pensieri. -Sì certo... vado subito. A lei la direzione dell'infermeria fino al mio ritorno dottoressa Wren.

Con schiena dritta e testa alta, mi dirigo verso il ponte principale. Ma qualcosa, dentro di me, non è al posto giusto, sento che sta per cambiare la mia vita, è una strana sensazione. La strada così breve tra di due ponti mi sembra infinita. Entro in plancia e... trovo lui.

Ci guardiamo negli occhi per un istante acronico, sento il cuore che batte all'impazzata e un silenzio assordante. Non me lo aspettavo di certo. Lui lo sapeva probabilmente di trovarmi qui. Ma lo stesso, vedersi di nuovo, dopo anni, fa effetto. Christopher Pike, capitano dell'Enterprise.

_Sapevo che ti avrei rivisto Chris._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il primo capitolo, un po' introduttivo ancora. Non è tanto lungo, ma i prossimi saranno più dettagliati lo prometto! Spero vi sia piaciuto!  
> LLAP


	4. Ep. 1 "Fratello" (pt. 2)

**~Grace POV~**

_-Kyd, ti cerca il tenente Pike._

_Sono incuriosita. Non pensavo certo di rivederlo due giorni dopo._

_-Tenente! Come posso aiutarti?_

_-Mi sono fatto male e... mi fido solo di te dopo l'altro giorno._

_-Qual è il problema?- chiedo._

_-Questo.- Mi mostra il dito indice, dove c'è un microscopico taglietto. Sono perplessa, molto. -Un... un taglietto?- chiedo. Curo la ferita, il che richiede esattamente mezzo secondo._

_-Ecco qua Pike. La prossima volta, chiedi alle infermiere._

_-Vuoi uscire con me?_

_-No._

_-Allora la prossima volta verrò con una scheggia di legno nel mignolo._

_-Come vuoi, la mia risposta sarà sempre la stessa._

_-Si alleni a rimuovere schegge, Dottoressa_.

* * *

 

**(Durante il viaggio verso il segnale)**

-Kyd...

_Kyd. Nessuno mi chiamava più così da anni._

Chris entra in infermeria. Non me lo ricordavo così fisicamente, il tempo ha sbiadito la sua immagine nella mia mente... non lo so, il tempo è sempre bravo a confondere.

-Ciao Chris. I suoi occhi azzurri mi entrano nell'anima. Come l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti.

-È... è passato tanto tempo...- mi dice.

-Sette anni...-. Non so cosa dire, sono confusa, troppe emozioni in un solo giorno. -Belle le nuove divise... colorate.

È l'unica cosa che mi viene in mente.

Sorride. -Preferisco le vecchie. Ti vedo bene... insomma, hai fatto una gran carriera...

-Beh, anche tu... ti vedo bene. E i capelli bianchi ti donano sembri più... saggio.

-Sono venuti bianchi troppo in fretta, ma devo dire che mi piacciono, ho acquisito un certo fascino.

Rido. -Merito del capitanato?

-Sì, e anche della stanchezza. Ma non credo di essere stanco quanto voi, con la guerra e tutto il resto...

-Siamo stremati, tutti, ma ce la caveremo. Comunque... benvenuto sulla Discovery. Hai un ottimo equipaggio su questa nave.

-Non ho dubbi. E sono contento di avere un volto amico. Spero mi farai compagnia per un caffè ogni tanto.

-Contaci!

Abbassa lo sguardo e sospira, come se avesse quasi paura di parlarmi. -Ci vediamo Kyd... Mi sei mancata.

Si gira di schiena ed esce dell'infermeria, Proprio come tanti anni fa.

-Chris...

Si ferma e mi guarda, con quel sorriso che mi ha sempre fatta sciogliere.

-Sì..?

-Sono felice di averti come capitano. Serve uno come te dopo...- solo dire il suo nome mi fa venire i brividi.

-Non c'è bisogno di dire quel nome. Sappi solo che non vi deluderò.

Esce dalla stanza, e torna ai suoi doveri. E io ai miei. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo!  
> Durante la storia ci saranno tanti flashback come questo!  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto!  
> LLAP


	5. Ep. 1 "Fratello" (pt. 3)

**~Grace POV~**

_-Kyd, ti cerca il tenente Pike._

_Sono incuriosita. Non pensavo certo di rivederlo due giorni dopo._

_-Tenente! Come posso aiutarti?_

_-Mi sono fatto male e... mi fido solo di te dopo l'altro giorno._

_-Qual è il problema?- chiedo._

_-Questo.- Mi mostra il dito indice, dove c'è un microscopico taglietto. Sono perplessa, molto. -Un... un taglietto?- chiedo._

_Curo la ferita, il che richiede esattamente mezzo secondo._

_-Ecco qua Pike. La prossima volta, chiedi alle infermiere._

_-Vuoi uscire con me?_

_-No._

_-Allora la prossima volta verrò con una scheggia di legno nel mignolo._

_-Come vuoi, la mia risposta sarà sempre la stessa._

_-Si alleni a rimuovere schegge, Dottoressa._

* * *

 

**(Durante il viaggio verso il segnale)**

-Kyd...

_Kyd. Nessuno mi chiamava più così da anni._

Chris entra in infermeria. Non me lo ricordavo così fisicamente, il tempo ha sbiadito la sua immagine nella mia mente... non lo so, il tempo è sempre bravo a confondere.

-Ciao Chris.

I suoi occhi azzurri mi entrano nell'anima. Come l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti.

-È... è passato tanto tempo...- mi dice.

-Sette anni...-. Non so cosa dire, sono confusa, troppe emozioni in un solo giorno. -Belle le nuove divise... colorate.

È l'unica cosa che mi viene in mente.

Sorride. -Preferisco le vecchie. Ti vedo bene... insomma, hai fatto una gran carriera...

-Beh, anche tu... ti vedo bene. E i capelli bianchi ti donano sembri più... saggio.

-Sono venuti bianchi troppo in fretta, ma devo dire che mi piacciono, ho acquisito un certo fascino.

Rido. -Merito del capitanato?

-Sì, e anche della stanchezza. Ma non credo di essere stanco quanto voi, con la guerra e tutto il resto...

-Siamo stremati, tutti, ma ce la caveremo. Comunque... benvenuto sulla Discovery. Hai un ottimo equipaggio su questa nave.

-Non ho dubbi. E sono contento di avere un volto amico. Spero mi farai compagnia per un caffè ogni tanto.

-Contaci!

Abbassa lo sguardo e sospira, come se avesse quasi paura di parlarmi.

-Ci vediamo Kyd. Mi sei mancata.

Si gira di schiena ed esce dell'infermeria, Proprio come tanti anni fa.

-Chris...

Si ferma e mi guarda, con quel sorriso che mi ha sempre fatta sciogliere.

-Sì..?

-Sono felice di averti come capitano. Serve uno come te dopo...- solo dire il suo nome mi fa venire i brividi.

-Non c'è bisogno di dire quel nome. Sappi solo che non vi deluderò.

Esce dalla stanza, e torna ai suoi doveri. E io ai miei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è più corto, lo so!  
> Scusatemi tanto   
> LLAP


	6. Ep. 1 "Fratello" (pt. 4)

**~Grace POV~**

**(Dopo il ritorno della squadra dall'asteroide...)**

L'infermeria si riempie di nuovi pazienti, tutti i sopravvissuti della Hiawatha. Chris ci raggiunge a controllare la situazione.

-Complimenti Chris, sei sulla Discovery da poche ore e già ti sei buttato di testa su un asteroide.

-Deformazione professionale... rapporto!

-La maggior parte è in condizioni davvero critiche, ma riusciamo a salvarli tutti. L'ingegnere Reno è stata brava alla fine.

-Burnham..?- mi chiede.

-Sta bene, ha riportato solo una rottura del femore, sarà in piedi in poche ore. Meno facile è combattere con lei... credimi, è insopportabile come paziente!

-Ti sento Grace!- urla Burnham e Chris ride, chiaramente divertito dalla scena.

-Giuro che appena ti riprendi ti butto fuori da qui a calci!- le rispondo. Sia io che Chris ci avviciniamo a Michael.

-Come si sente comandante?- le chiede lui. -Sto bene grazie.

-Ah, Grace...- dice Pike, si gira e mi guarda -appena tutti pazienti sono stabili voglio un rapporto sulle loro condizioni, e vorrei che anche tu dessi un’occhiata con gli altri ai dati biometrici  dell’asteroide appena arriva a bordo.

-Certo Chr... signore. Avrà il rapporto tra circa tre ore.

-Vi conoscete?-, chiede Burnham.

-Sì,- risponde Chris -abbiamo servito sulla stessa nave un po' di anni fa.

_Fosse solo quello..._

Chris si guarda intorno. -Bene, io vado. Burnham, si riprenda in fretta, Kyd aspetto il mio rapporto in sala tattica.

 

-Kyd?- mi chiede Michael, divertita, dopo che Chris è uscito.

-Ti prego, non mi chiamare così, ci ho messo anni a liberarmi da quel soprannome.

-Ma che significa?

-Credimi, è una lunga storia...

L'ufficiale scientifico mi guarda con aria interrogativa.

-O forse non tanto lunga...-, continuo, con tono imbarazzato -ma solo imbarazzante. E se uscirà dalla bocca di Pike, decomprimerò il suo alloggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un altro capitolo! È un po' di passaggio, ce ne saranno altri così. In altri succederanno cose davvero importanti.
> 
> LLAP


	7. Ep. 1 "Brother" (pt. 5)

**~Grace POV~**

_-Kyd, il tenente Pike chiede di nuovo di te._

_Alzo gli occhi al cielo, non si rassegna._

_-Tenente! Sei riuscito a procurarti una scheggia di legno? Ah, comunque la risposta rimane no._

_-Peccato, ma la scheggia ormai è da togliere._

_Prendo lo strumento e velocemente riparo il danno. -Fatto, può andare tenente._

_La Yorktown inizia a traballare._

_-Che succede?-, chiedo._

_-Non lo so, credo che siamo sotto attacco._

_La voce del capitano risuona per tutta l'infermeria: -Ufficiali superiori a rapporto in plancia!_

_Chris corre, e ritorna al ponte principale. La nave traballa, l'attacco continua e l'infermeria si riempie prestissimo di feriti. Neanche dieci minuti e rivedo Chris, è portato in spalla da un guardiamarina, ha gravi ustioni sulla faccia e sul torace. Lo guardo meglio e lo esamino velocemente._

_-Ustioni di terzo grado su addome e capo, codice priorità uno!_

_Io e un altro medico assistiamo Chris, inerme. È ridotto male._

_-Che è successo?-, chiedo al guardiamarina che l'ha accompagnato, mentre lo facciamo stendere sul bioletto._

_-Il timone è esploso ed è stato travolto in pieno!_

_-Le ferite sono gravi, dobbiamo operarlo subito!- dico, e insieme a un altro medico provo a salvargli la vita._

* * *

 Sono nel laboratorio scientifico a controllare i dati biometrici dell'asteroide, quando entra Chris.

-Allora?-, mi chiede.

-Allora niente di eccezionale, qualche microbo a base di carbonio, niente di strano per un asteroide. Credo che il grosso riguardi la fisica.

-Bene così.

-C'è altro Chris?

Sospira, e mi guarda negli occhi. -Non... non abbiamo mai parlato seriamente da quando sono salito a bordo.

-Tranquillo, il tempo è stato poco per entrambi-. Intanto continuo a lavorare.

-Mi... mi sei mancata Kyd.

Smetto di lavorare e lo guardo nei suoi occhi azzurri. -Anche tu Chris.

-Ho pensato spesso a te... a noi. Non sono mai stato in grado di farmi sentire ma... non ti ho mai dimenticata.

-Nemmeno io. Ti penso spesso, e penso a quanto ero felice sulla Yorktown.

Sorride, ma è un soriso di quelli tristi, un po' maliconici. -Pensavo che non ci saremmo mai più rivisti.

-Io sapevo che sarebbe successo, ma sinceramente iniziavo e perdere le speranze.

-Te la passi bene? Insomma... come sono andati gli ultimi sette anni?

-Sono stati molto... pieni. Ho fatto ricerca per sei anni, ho ottenuto risultati che non pensavo di ottenere, ho conosciuto tante persone, ne ho aiutate tante altre... ho viaggiato molto. Ah non so se lo sai, ho vinto il Daystrom per la medicina.

-Lo so, l'avevo letto... non ho avuto il coraggio di chiamarti, ma sono stato felicissimo per te. E...congratulazioni...- ride, -anche se con due anni di ritardo.

Sorrido, in effetti la situazione è parecchio ironica. -Grazie.

-E come mai sei tornata su una nave? Insomma, non... potevi desiderare di meglio.

Mi appoggio con i gomiti sulla consolle, sospiro.

_Un giorno magari ti racconterò la verità Chris..._

-È scoppiata la guerra e sapevo di essere più utile su una nave a dare una mano che fare ricerca e curare pazienti sulla Terra. Quando il comando medico ha sentito che volevo tornare in servizio su un vascello, mi hanno dato il posto migliore sulla nave migliore. E credo di dover rimanere qui, è la scelta più sensata.

-Quindi non te ne vai?

-Non per il momento. Ho bisogno di esplorare, di lavorare al cospetto della scienza. Voglio ritrovare i vecchi valori della Federazione. Quando sei in guerra e lontano da casa, sembrano distanti anch'essi.

Chris sorride sarcasticamente, sa che ho ragione.

-E tu invece? Come te la passi?

-Io... bene. Ho servito come comandante sulla Neptune per un anno e mezzo, poi mi hanno offerto un posto come capitano della Kentucky. Dopo due anni... eccomi sull'Enterprise.

-"Il capitano più giovane della federazione, poco più di trent'anni comanda la nave ammiraglia". Questo era il titolo dell'articolo su di te.

Ci guardiamo negli occhi, e anche lui pensa a quello che sto pensando io, lo sento... pensiamo a quanto sia cambiato tutto, e a quante cose sono successe in questo lungo periodo durante il quale siamo stati lontani.

-Anch'io non... non ho avuto il coraggio di chiamarti. Ma sono stata anch'io felicissima per te. Congratulazioni, anche se... con tre anni e mezzo di ritardo.

-Grazie...

Dopo sette anni mi sono resa conto di capirlo ancora come un tempo. So che ha qualcosa che lo sta uccidendo dentro.

-L'ultimo anno... è stato insopportabile.- sospira -Per il mio equipaggio e per me è stato difficile stare lontano da casa, durante la guerra, non poter essere utili.

-Chris...- gli tocco un braccio -C'è stato un motivo se il comando vi ha ordinato di continuare la vostra missione. Sareste stati un'ultima risorsa nel caso in cui avessimo perso... la migliore possibile. E poi eravate comunque troppo lontani.

-Ho guardato ogni santo giorno il registro delle vittime...- la sua voce è spezzata, a malapena trattiene le lacrime -sperando di non trovare nessun amico, o parente... o te. E molti ne ho trovati , e mi sono maledetto ogni giorno di più per non essere stato lì a morire con loro.

-La guerra distrugge tutti, e voi non siete stati da meno. Bisogna imparare a ricominciare. Ce la faremo tutti, insieme.

Il mio pensiero per un attimo va a Hugh e le lacrime minacciano di uscire.

-Kyd... volevo dirti che...-.

Il comunicatore di Chris suona:-Burnham a capitano Pike, ho informazioni di vitale importanza, la devo vedere subito.

-Arrivo immediatamente comandante.-, risponde, poi chiude la comunicazione.

-Devo andare Kyd... se ti va, appena riusciamo, possiamo andare a pranzo insieme.

-Mi piacerebbe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, la sto mandando per le lunghe... e ce ne vorrà parecchio ancora! Però insomma, sono quattordici episodi, ho tutto il tempo di fare le cose con calma no? 
> 
> Commentate se volete!


	8. Ep. 2 "Nuovo Eden" (pt. 1)

**_~Grace POV~_ **

_-Allora... ora che sono ustionato, e abbastanza miserabile, posso convincerti ad uscire con me?-, mi chiede Chris, ancora dolorante dall'intervento._

_Rido. -Non ti arrendi mai eh?_

_Alza un sopracciglio. -Non è nella mia natura._

_Mi siedo su uno sgabello vicino al suo letto, e lo guardo dritto negli occhi. -Perché vuoi uscire con me a tutti i costi?_

_-Dai, sul serio me lo chiedi? Perché mi piaci! E non credo neanche di essere il primo della nave ad averti invitata ad uscire!_

_-Vero, non lo sei. E tutti quanti non vedevano l’ora di sfilarmi la divisa bianca._

_-Pure io te la sfilerei!-. È evidentemente divertito, cerca la sfida. E io la accetto._

_-Insomma, è oggettivo che sei una figa pazzesca! Almeno io ho il coraggio di ammetterlo._

_-E chi ti dice che io abbia voglia di venire a letto con te?_

_-Dai su, credo di piacerti anche io... facciamo così, facciamo un patto._

_Alzo gli occhi al cielo, è esasperante. -Sentiamo…_

_-Tu esci una volta con me, e io prometto di non portarti a letto. Almeno che non lo voglia tu, in quel caso accetterò volentieri._

* * *

 Il turbo ascensore si ferma e Chris entra dentro. -Capitano-, dico con tono formale.

-Sul serio Kyd? mi chiami capitano in un ascensore?

-Ho notato che faccio fatica ad usare i toni formali con te. Mi devo abituare.

-Non c'è nulla di male a chiamarmi Chris!

-Certo, ma non davanti agli altri ufficiali.

-Come mai vieni in plancia?

-Ho fatto un favore a un collega.

-Spero non stia succedendo nulla di grave...

-Non posso dire nulla, riservatezza medico-paziente.

Chris sgrana gli occhi. -Mi devo preoccupare?

Sorrido. -È un favore personale per Saru, niente di grave.

Stiamo in silenzio per qualche secondo.

-Ho un po’ di tempo, ti va di prendere un caffè in mensa?-, mi chiede.

-Va bene, sono in anticipo per il mio turno.

Usciamo dal turbo ascensore e mi dirigo verso Saru. -Comandante Saru, ecco le analisi che mi ha chiesto.

-Grazie, dottoressa Howell. Spero di non averle causato alcun problema.

Sorrido al mio comandante. -Si figuri, è stato un piacere!

Chris ritorna dalla postazione di Tilly e si avvicina a me. -Andiamo?-, mi chiede.

-Certo.

La sala mensa è piena, e il medico capo che beve un caffè con il capitano attira sguardi.

-Non so se ci guardano così perché siamo insieme o perché tu sei in sala mensa.-, gli dico.

-Non lo so, ma spero di riuscire tra poco a bere un caffè con qualcuno di loro. Voglio familiarizzare con tutti.

-Non hai paura che la cosa ti si ritorca contro?

-Non credo. Devo ispirare fiducia ai miei ufficiali. E se io fossi uno di loro mi piacerebbe capire chi mi dà degli ordini.

-Sì, non è una cosa stupida...

Ci sediamo ad un tavolo quando Paul entra in sala mensa. Lo seguo con lo sguardo... ogni giorno è sempre più spento. Mi sto preoccupando.

-Tutto bene?-, mi chiede Chris.

-Sì… scusa…-, rispondo, cercando di ripristinare l'attenzione al mio capitano.

-Capitano a rapporto in plancia!- Il comunicatore suona, e Chris si alza di corsa in piedi.

-Devo andare Kyd… scusami.

-Niente, ci vediamo.

Lui prende e se ne va. Finisco il mio caffè, pensando a tutto e a niente allo stesso tempo.

-Kyd..?

Sento una voce metallica da dietro.

-Airiam! Vuoi sederti?

Lei si accomoda. -Passi tanto tempo con Pike!

-Eravamo… vecchi amici.

-Lavoravate insieme?

-Sì, sette anni fa. Sulla Yorktown.

-Dev'essere bello avere un capitano come amico!

-Non Christopher, non è di certo il tipo che privilegia qualcuno.

Lei ride. -Volevo chiederti un favore se… se posso.

-Ovviamente Airiam. Dimmi tutto. -Ho pensato a un modo per evitare di eliminare i ricordi inutili ogni settimana, è una vera... scocciatura. Mi chiedevo se si potesse vedere cosa si può fare, dopo la fine della missione.

-Certo che vediamo! Facciamo così: vieni oggi appena finisci il turno in infermeria, ne parliamo e poi condurremo qualche analisi preliminare e riguarderò le specifiche del tuo potenziamento.

-Grazie Grace!

-Non c'è di che, la mia porta è sempre aperta per te!

La ragazza  mostra un sorriso di gratitudine. È questo forse il senso del mio lavoro alla fine: migliorare la vita delle persone.

-Ragazze! Venite allora alla festa di domani sera?-, chiede Tilly, mentre si siede al nostro tavolo, esplosiva come al solito.

-Io ci sono!-, risponde Airiam.

-Quale festa? Non ne sapevo nulla! Sono chiusa da troppo tempo in infermeria!-, rispondo, massaggiandomi la fronte con le mani.

-Però vieni no?-. Tilly è quasi supplichevole. -Non lo so ragazze, sono davvero distrutta. I pazienti della Hiawatha mi hanno dato un gran bel da fare...

-Dai Grace! Non è festa senza di te! Dathmare si aggiunge al gruppo.

-Ragazze, sul serio, sono sfinita. Mi sa che questa volta me ne sto nel mio alloggio con una tazza di tè e un libro!

Mi piacerebbe davvero andarci, ma ho bisogno davvero di una pausa.

-Vi ricordate di quando ha detto che poteva tenere una fila di bicchieri in equilibrio in testa, e poi ha fatto cadere tutto per terra?-, dice Tilly ridendo, e tutte la seguono a ruota.

-Dai, su, avevo bevuto un bicchiere di troppo! Era il mio weekend libero!

Ridiamo ancora, e ancora, ricordando i pochi felici momenti dall'inizio della guerra. E mi sento un po' meglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dal prossimo capitolo osi entra un po' più nel vivo della storia, è un po' lenta ma mi voglio prendere il tempo giusto per esplorare con calma ogni cosa!
> 
> Spero intanto che vi stia piacendo, e se volete, potere commentare. Lo apprezzerei!  
> LLAP


End file.
